Thunderclan meets Dragonball Z
by Blazeshadow Of WoodClan
Summary: Graystripe finds a family of cats while hunting. what happens when these cats are the Dragonball Z team? Story better than summary. plz R&R Rated T just 2 B safe.


**Thunderclan meets dragonball z**

**(Don't know what else to call it)**

Graystripe ran through the trees. He was chasing a rabbit. He veered to the left as it bounded away from him. Suddenly, a black cat pounced on it and killed with his claws. Graystripe growled. "Who are you?" he asked. The black cat turned to face him. He looked down at his paws with his tail curled around himself. Graystripe growled again. "Why are you on Thunderclan territory?" he questioned the cat again. "I'm just passing through," The cat said casually. "Is that a problem?" Graystripe's tail lashed back and forth. "You are intruding. You are also stealing prey," he growled. The black cat looked at him innocently. "Sorry," he said, and then he pushed the rabbit towards Graystripe. _Why is this cat so friendly?_ Graystripe thought to himself. Just then, a black kitten behind the adult cat appeared. "Hey dad, who's this guy?" he asked. The Kit's innocent face looked so innocent and adorable to Graystripe. "My names Goku," said the black adult cat. "And this is Gohan." He flicked his tail at the kitten next to him. Suddenly, all of Graystripe's hostility vanished. Graystripe sat down. Gohan walked up to him and pawed at his face. Graystripe and Goku purred in amusement. Then, a Silver-Gray cat came up behind them. "Hey Chi," said Goku. "Hey Gray cat, this is ChiChi, she's my wife," said Goku. "May I ask your name gray cat?" "Graystripe," said Graystripe. Then, another black kitten smaller and defiantly younger than Gohan trotted over. _Oh my Starclan! This one's cuter than the other one!_ thought Graystripe. "Hello Goten," said Gohan. The younger cat mewed at the older kitten. "This is my little brother Goten!" said Gohan. "This is Graystripe! Say hi Goten!" Goten batted the air and fell over onto his back. All the cats laughed. "I'm fluffy!" Goten yelled. He was right, he was _very_ fluffy. Graystripe purred. This wasn't just one intruding rogue; it was a family of cats that might need a place to stay! Graystripe's eyes narrowed. "Follow me, all of you," he said. He started off towards camp. They followed close behind. "Are we there yet?" asked Goten.

"No," said Gohan.

"Are we there yet?"

"no."

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes," said Graystripe as they walked into camp. All the Thunderclan cats looked in their direction. Murmurs of, "Who are they?" "Why are they here?" "What clan are they from?" rose around the clearing. Graystripe went to Firestar's den, followed by the cat family. "Firestar? Can I talk to you?" he called out to the leader. "Sure," came a voice from inside. Graystripe walked in. Firestar's eyes narrowed. "Who are these?" he asked. "They are a family I met near Snake rocks," Graystripe replied. Firestar turned to the strange cats. "Where do you come from?" he asked. "Well… we are travelers. We are looking for a place to make our home, because we cant wander around forever," Said Goku. "I see…." Said Firestar. He seemed to be thinking this over. Finally he nodded. "Would you like to join Thunderclan?" he asked. "What is Thunderclan?" asked Gohan. "So Graystripe hasn't told you… well… we are a clan of forest cats. We live and hunt and share food together… But every day we try to survive. If you join, you will train to be a warrior of Thunderclan. You will become apprentices with mentors to train you. If you join, you will have to respect the warrior code and abide by our rules," Firestar explained. The cats agreed to join. "How old is that little one?" Firestar asked. "Three moons," said Chichi. Firestar's eyes clouded. "I'm afraid you and him will need to stay in the nursery until he is six moons, old enough to become an apprentice," said Firestar. "Why me?" asked Chichi. "Because someone needs to be in the nursery with him! And it should be his mother," said Firestar. Chichi just nodded. "Which way is the nursery?" she asked. Firestar pointed his paw toward it. Firestar and Graystripe, followed by the others, left the leaders den. Firestar climbed onto the highrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a clan meeting!" he shouted. All the cats came out of their dens and sat by the highrock. "Graystripe has met a family of cats who would like to join Thunderclan!" Firestar announced. Surprised gasps came from the crowd gathered around them. "We will be having a new nursery queen in the nursery, because one of her kits is only three moons old!" Firestar continued. "However, the rest of the family, and the older kit, will be training as warriors! I expect all of you to treat these cats nicely and with respect!" The cats stared up at their leader. Graystripe introduced each one of the family to the other cats below them. "Goku, the father, will be trained by Dustpelt!" Graystripe announced. Firestar nodded his approval. Dustpelt came up and took Goku to show him around camp. "Gohan, the oldest son, will be mentored by me!" Graystripe announced. The meeting was over, and Graystripe took Gohan to show him around. He looked over at the nursery, where the queens were chatting and greeting Chichi and Goten. Gohan followed Graystripe around camp as he showed him around. When they were done, Graystripe and Gohan decided to lay under a shady tree. Gohan stretched out his forelegs and flexed his paws. Just then, Graystripe saw three cats walk into camp. One was black, the other a blue-gray color, and the third was a purplish kitten. They seemed to be worried about something. "Can you smell them?" asked the female, the blue-gray one. "Yes, but I cant see them anywhere," replied the black male. "Look! It's a cat!" said the kitten, looking straight at Graystripe. Graystripe stood up, and growled lightly. Gohan had fallen asleep, so he had no clue about what was going on around him. Graystripe growled and walked towards the new cats. "Have you possibly seen some friends if ours?" asked the black male. "I don't know who you friends are," replied Graystripe. "Well, they are a family of four cats. Three blacks and a silver," said the female. "Yes. Now that I think about it I did see them. They joined my clan," said Graystripe. Graystripe led them over to Gohan, who was sleeping. "That's one of them!" exclaimed the female cat. "Gohan!" said the kitten. Gohan opened his eyes. "Trunks? Vegeta? Bulma?" he said, wide eyed. Vegeta, the black male, looked down at Gohan. "Where are Goku, Chichi, and Goten?" he asked. "Chichi and Goten are in the nursery, Goku is on a hunting patrol with his mentor, Dustpelt," said Graystripe. Vegeta stared at his mate. Bulma, in turn, stared at Graystripe, who was silently swishing his tail. Graystripe caught a glimpse of Firestar coming towards them. "Who are these?" he asked. "Friends of Goku and his family," said Graystripe. Vegeta sighed. "Sometimes I worry about Kakarot, that furball mouse-brain gets his self into trouble all the time!" he said. Suddenly, They heard a song that rang through the whole camp and made their eyes twitch.

_On the first day of Christmas my mommy gave to me, a desk of mahogany! _

"Oh starclan! That is annoying!" screeched Graystripe, with his paws over his ears. "That's just Goten singing," said Trunks. "AHH! MY FREAKING EARS!" Vegeta hissed. "God Dangit Goten! SHUT THE HECK UP!"

_And a desk of mahogany!_

_And a desk of mahogany! And a desk of mahogany! And a desk of mahogany!_

Came the torturous singing. Everyone had their ears covered with their paws. Goten kept singing all night. _When will this end?_ Thought Graystripe.

**A/N: This chapter was pretty long I know. Well please review! Did ya like it? Did ya hate it? Plz review!**


End file.
